Shades of Gray
by white fate
Summary: Kanda x Lenalee drabbles, out of boredom. R
1. Smile

Okay, so basically, I've been writing these random KandaxLenalee drabbles for 1 year now, and I'm pretty happy with these drabbles. To be honest, not so much with the first few, up until the 5th chapter, so I believe a re-written version of drabble #'s 2-4 are in dire need of grammar and such adjustments. I'll get to these changes as soon as I can.

I hope that these drabbles will help the lack of KandaxLenalee stories on this site, because honestly, this pairing needs some love, and I'm gonna give it. :) So join me on this drabble series, and we'll see how far we can get.

**Disclaimer- Characters and -Man belong to Hoshino Katsura, no profit was made in writting these drabbles.**

**

* * *

**

**Smile**

It had seemed as though they could have made it to the town. They could have continued and been done at last, but no, they had been tired and to his dismay it began to rain. It wasn't just your typical rain, more or so hard pelting rain that just so happened to be accompanied by hail.

Just his luck.

He was aggravated, tired, and hungry. That mix was never good. But he kept on moving, heading towards his destination. He himself wasn't the only one that had been miserable as he noted once he turned to see that Lenalee was limping, and had also looked tired.

It was no surprise, really. They had just finished a battle with a few Akuma, and she must have gotten hurt while fighting. It was an inevitable type of thing- injury.

He couldn't help but keep looking back while still walking straight to the town that they would report that there was no innocence via the telephone to Komui. They had gone through all that for a battle with Akuma and no innocence. He halted, and walked back towards Lenalee. She was quite and that smile that would annoy him to no end was nowhere to be seen.

Something more than a simple injury was wrong.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" He asked. The rain had begun to worsen; it got so bad that you could hear the rain pounding to the ground as if it were a boulder smashing to the ground.

"Oh, it's nothing Kanda." She forced a smile on her face. Kanda traced down to her dark boots. Oddly enough he noted blood dripping from her right leg. How exactly did that go unnoticed by him?

"You're not very good at lying; does it hurt?" He bent down and wiped some blood off with his hand, quickly realizing that his question was a stupid one. She was bleeding, of course it hurt!

Where the blood had been it looked like a deep cut, possibly when she used her innocence. He recalled that while the fight was going on, a few branches had been close to her, accidently smashing her leg.

She grunted in pain, "Kanda, just ignore it. It's nothing to worry about. Besides, we have to get to the town." She didn't want to be the cause of them stuck in the harsh rain. She glanced at her leg, and then quickly looked away. Maybe if she didn't look at it, it wouldn't hurt so much.

Yeah, right. It still hurt as bad.

Kanda looked around for closer shelter. He didn't like the way that her cut looked. Oddly enough he felt as though it was in a way his fault. Damn the Order for not letting him go on the mission himself. They all acted as if he couldn't handle it on his own.

There was nothing around them but trees. He needed to get her and himself to shelter. From the look of the sky, a storm was headed their way. As in, the weather was going to get worse than it already was.

"Can you still walk?" after he asked, he recalled that she was limping before. That was the second time he asked a question that could clearly be answered by observation.

"Yeah, I can move Kanda. Let's just get going before the rain gets even worse." Lenalee began limping ahead of Kanda, suddenly thinking that it wasn't as if Kanda actually cared.

Kanda silently followed. She didn't look as though she could get there without some help. He was never one to worry, and thought of this as pity. Of course he didn't really care. Well, at least that's what he tried to convince himself into thinking.

He stayed behind her, making sure that she'd stay on her feet. He found himself examining her. She was shivering, and limping. The exorcist uniform didn't help much to keep her warm and that was the final straw.

He, Kanda Yuu, did what he thought that he should.

Kanda took his exorcist coat off and placed it on Lenalee's shoulders. She was surprised at his action, but even more surprised when he lifted her up, straight off the ground.

"Kanda put me down, I can walk!" Her eyes widened in the shock. It was unbelievable, a dream maybe?

The hail became stronger, causing Kanda to furrow his brow; the damned weather had truly been against him. He ignored her pleading of putting her down; it was obvious that she couldn't walk properly.

She looked at Kanda; all that he had on were bandages on his chest. "Kanda please, take your coat, its freezing!" She was worried; she didn't want him to get sick. It didn't matter what happened to her, she felt that so long as he was okay, she would be too.

He finally decided to stop ignoring her, "Che' I'm fine. It's nothing that I can't handle." He paused, "You think of me as that weak?"

She kept quiet, of course she didn't think of him as weak! She thought of him as the exact opposite of weak. They continued to be silent as Kanda made his way to the town.

Lenalee turned away from Kanda and stared the other way. The town was up ahead; a few feet away, and oddly enough, it felt as though she was arriving to a kingdom, her knight taking her to her castle…

----

They made it to the inn they were staying at, Kanda and Lenalee both immediately changing- separately, of course.

He knocked on the restroom door, and came in, realizing that Lenalee had finished changing, luckily. Without saying a word, he picked her up and placed her on her bed.

"Wh-"she wanted to say something but was cut off by Kanda.

"Shut up and rest."

"But your coat, don't you want it back?" she looked back at the restroom she had left it in.

"Leave it there until tomorrow; we'll go to the hospital when they open for your leg, so go to sleep." He walked to his side of the room and sat on his bed while drying his hair with a towel.

After he had finished doing so, he noted that Lenalee was looking at him. "What?" He snapped at her.

"Oh, nothing!" She smiled. The pain from her leg had left since they got to the inn.

"Che'" He lay on his bed and turned away from Lenalee. He didn't like that smile. At least that was what he wanted her to think.

"Thanks Kanda." She wrapped the cover around herself and drifted off into a slumber; the smile remaining on her face.

Kanda stared at the wall; a small smile appeared on his lips as well and silently mumbled "You're welcome."

Then fell into a much needed rest he deserved.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-** **Thanks for reading. **

Reviews are always appreaciated. :)

_**P.S**.- Big fan of KanLena? Check out my chapter story - "The Blue Knight". _


	2. Wish

I desided to continue, because of my love for this crazy pairing.lol Enjoy!

* * *

Wish

Lenalee gazed at the sight above her in the dark sky, the stars.

They were as bright as ever today.

She picked out the brightest of them all and closed her eyes. It was time to do what she always did whenever she got a chance.

As she began to relax herself, a familiar voice was heard.

"What are you doing?" The voice asked.

She opened her eyes to find Kanda, just standing there a few inches away. It amazed her every time that whenever she least expected it, Kanda would be just a few inches away from her. He always managed to be unheard when he approached her.

Kanda just stared at Lenalee, whom was sitting on the grass in front of the order. Exactly what was she thinking; sitting on the grass looking as thought she's about to take a nap?

"Oh, I'm just looking at the stars." She answered.

"You're looking at the stars with your eyes closed?" he took a seat next to her. It wasn't like he had anything better to do.

She giggled, which caused Kanda to furrow his brow.

What was so funny?

After all, he was just pointing out the obvious.

She stopped and straightened up her skirt.

"You know Kanda, whenever I get a chance to look at the night sky and relax; I like to look at the stars."She turned to face him.

Kanda gave her all his attention.

"Then I would pick out the brightest of the stars and make a wish on it." She turned to the sky and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She then re-opened her eyes once again and turned to face him again, smiling.

"Did you just make a wish?" He located the brightest star of them all.

"Yeah." She grinned.

She adored it when he would ask questions. It was usually her doing the asking and him doing the answering.

Well, if he felt like it.

"What'd you wish for?" He didn't want to admit it, but he was curious.

What could she have possibly wished for?

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true." She pointed out.

Kanda got up and glanced at the order, feeling a chill in the air.

"You should go inside, it's getting cold." He noted that her exorcist outfit wasn't exactly the warmest looking.

"Nah, I think I'll stay out a little longer." She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Whatever."

As soon as Kanda was out of sight, Lenalee glanced at the dark sky once more.

"I wonder if he ever will find out what I've wished for ever since I was eight." She smiled.

After all, he wasn't that smart.

* * *

I hope that this wasn't that crappy!XD Review if you read please!♥ 


	3. Birthday

I'll try to make my drabbles longer in the future, but please bear with me!

* * *

Birthday

"Hey Nii-san, where is Kanda going?" Lenalee asked as soon as Kanda left Komui's office and she entered. Sure, it was none of her business, but today was a very important day for Kanda; it would mark his 18th birthday. She figured that he would be granted a few hours at the least off.

"Well, he's off to Italy. There have been reports of strange activities occurring there, possibly Akuma. The chances are high for there to be innocence there." Komui took a sip from his coffee cup.

"Okay, thanks!" she smiled.

_'So Kanda's on his way to Italy…I have to tell him Happy Birthday before he leaves. That's the least that I could do.' _Lenalee walked down the halls of the order, straight the Kanda's room.

She stopped at the front of his room.

She knocked once, twice; no answer.

"Kanda!" she called out.

No answer again.

She sighed and walked away; back to Komui's office.

She wondered if he had already left.

Then again, Komui more then likely knew.

Lenalee opened the door and began with "Nii-san has Kanda left yet?", before she even noted that Komui wasn't in his office.

Instead, the Japanese exorcist was seated on the chair in front of Komui's desk.

"Why does it interest you whether or not I've left?"Kanda turned to face her.

She felt a bit embarrassed; she didn't want him to think that she talked about him with Komui. It wasn't true, but she didn't want him to think of it the wrong way.

"Well?" Kanda asked again. He wondered why she was so interested.

"Well, you know." She said, of course he would remember when his birthday was.

He got up and stood in front of her. "No, I don't."

"Kanda, it's your birthday!" she had hoped that he would catch on.

"And?" Kanda asked; where exactly was she getting to? It was just his birthday, a day that one is born, big deal.

"I wanted to say happy birthday before you left." She confessed.

"Well then, say it." He picked up his suit case and halted by the door.

"Happy birthday, Kanda!" She gave him a hug.

Kanda, startled by her action waited for her to finish; if she had been anyone else, he would have pushed her off by then.

When she did, Kanda opened the door and walked away without a word, feeling his face burn.

He didn't know what to say.

Then again, he had a mission.

Lenalee watched him leave; he was never the one to accept a hug.

Nor the type to return one.

Kanda made his way outside of the order and looked back. Maybe he should have returned the hug? Or at the very least said 'thank you' for her to even bother to say 'happy birthday' to him?

He released a sharp breath and continued to walk towards the finder that was going to accompany him to Italy.

"Are you okay, Mr.Kanda? Your face seems a bit red." the finder asked.

"Shut up." Kanda walked ahead of the finder to make his way to the train station.

The finder walked behind him and silently thought _'Must be the heat.' _

* * *

I hope that it wasn't that lame. Will update with longer drabble, atleast I'll try. :) 


	4. Late

lol, I make myself laugh. I couldn't make this drabble longer. :( Oh well, I seem to have problems with making chapters themselfs longer, so it's no wonder that I can't manage to make longer drabbles. This is out of boredom after all. Please enjoy and thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews!♥

* * *

Late

Kanda glanced at the clock, and murmured "She's late", he tapped his fingers on the table and began to stare at the clock. They were supposed to meet at 5:30 that afternoon, and she was late…again.

Ever since that moyashi, Allen Walker appeared, all it seemed that she did was talk to him. Whenever he even got a chance to speak with her, it was always "Allen this" and "Allen that". It was annoying from the beginning, and it was just getting aggravating every single time he heard that moyashi's name.

When he decided that maybe looking at the clock was making the time seem to go slower, he turned to the door of the lobby and saw Lenalee, standing by the doorway.

He was surprised, but didn't show it.

He felt a smile creeping up his face, but then _he_ appeared.

That dammed moyashi.

So instead, he frowned.

"Oh Kanda! Sorry about coming late, I hope that you didn't wait too long!" Lenalee put a guilty face on.

Kanda just replied "Whatever."

_'Whatever that I waited over an hour for you to arrive.' _He thought.

Lenalee's worried face didn't leave, up until Allen decided to talk. "Um…I'm hoping that this won't bother you Kanda, but Lenalee offered to show me around the Order some more."

"Che' you act as if I care moyashi." Kanda glared at him.

"And I was wondering if you'd like to come Kanda!"Lenalee grinned, Allen grinning along with her.

Kanda kept his frown and just walked away.

Leaving Lenalee and Allen, assuming that he was saying no, Lenalee faked her smile and said "I guess that he's not in a good mood today…well Allen, let's go."

"He's quite the jerk isn't he?" Allen looked down at his feet, then back at her as they walked around the halls of the Order.

"No, Kanda isn't a jerk." She smiled.

"He's just been in a bad mood lately." Lenalee sighed, and looked back at Allen.

_'He seems to be in a lot of those…'_ Allen thought about saying, but kept it to himself.

XxXxXxXx

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on his bedroom door, little did he know that Ravi was there as well.

"What's the matter Yuu?" Ravi said sympathetically, coming out of his hiding spot.

"Nothing." Kanda muttered, while ignoring the fact hat Ravi called him by his first name.

Ravi in surprise that he didn't get threatened, recalled what he saw.

"Is it because of Lenalee?" He gently asked.

Kanda didn't answer.

"It is, isn't it?" Ravi sat on Kanda's bed, sighing. "You do know that Lenalee's nice, and she just wants to show Allen around, and make him feel at home"

Kanda put on his grumpy look, and simply said "Get out."

_'I'd prefer you angry then in a way sad…'_ Ravi though.

Ravi didn't bother arguing, but as he opened Kanda's door, he grinned and yelled out in the halls "KANDA LIKES LENALEE AND IS JEAULOUSE OF ALLEN!"

Then he quickly ran away, far away from Kanda's room, for he knew he'd be punished for what he just did.

Kanda felt his face begin to burn, and he also yelled out to Ravi "SHUT UP BAKA, NOW I'LL SLIT MUUGEN ACROSS YOUR THROAT!"

He heard Ravi giggle, enraging him even more.

Then he heard Ravi yell out "YOU'RE ONLY GETTING MAD BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

Kanda grabbed Muugen, and was ready to chase Ravi, when Lenalee stopped him in the middle of the hall.

"What's true?" Lenalee put a determined face on to find out.

Besides, she heard her named being yelled out.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

If you read, please review. They put a smile on my face.:) 


	5. Help

I hope this is longer and please enjoy as I have enjoyed writing this chapter, as I have the others.:)

**Note: Spoilers for Chapter 138 perhaps? Only like a sentence. **

* * *

Help

The tremulous branches swayed in the winter night's breezes. Kanda frantically searched for his partner, the Chinese exorcist Lenalee Li. Every rustling sound he heard, he would turn, but keep his guard on. The whole grounds were infested with Akuma, and Lenalee was in no shape to be there, let alone by herself.

Kanda quickly turned and dug his Katana; Muugen into the Akuma's back and landed on the ground as the Akuma exploded. He ran toward where he last saw Lenalee, and yelled out her name for the third time.

"Lenalee!" he felt his heart pound faster, the felling of panic arose.

He began to calm himself down, clutching his wound as he leaned on a tree and slowly began to sink to the ground. He took deeper breathes, clenching his teeth, as he began to blank out because of the lost of blood.

Shit.

----

"Kanda!" Lenalee ran deeper into the forest, cautiously, for the forest was infested with Akuma, also considering the fact that she wasn't in any good condition.

She cried out his name again. _'Why isn't he answering?'_

She felt her fever acting up again. As she ran some more, frantically searching for Kanda, she rested her palm on her forehead, she felt her fever. She shook it off, and slowed down to a halt. Another Akuma, but this time it was a level 2.

Her eyes got wide, but she prepared herself for the fight. She clenched her fist; no way was she going to let an Akuma get in her way of finding her friend.

"A female exorcist, eh?" The Akuma laughed that demonic laugh she absolutely hated. "This should be fairly interesting!"

"Innocence, activate!" Lenalee shouted as her Dark Boots revealed themselves with a glowing sensation of green. She charged for the Akuma, prepared to take the enemy down, prepared to hear the explosion of the Akuma who got in her way of finding Kanda.

The Akuma was going down.

----

She grunted as she half limped away from the Akuma and an explosion was heard. She felt her head pound, her headache returned. The damned fever was affecting her again, and of all times. She felt helpless and weak as she stood in the middle of the forest, the snow reaching the ground, lightly floating in the air.

She felt tears threatening to run down her face. It's been 2 days since she last saw Kanda. The forest was huge, and she assumed that Kanda moved in a different direction then she had been approaching. She was too weak to even find him faster with her innocence. The smart thing would be to conserve energy in order to defeat the Akumas that lurked the forest. She had hoped that he did the same.

She sucked it up, and told herself that there was no use crying, crying wasn't going to find Kanda, so she began searching for him again.

----

Lenalee glanced at a tree ahead of her. It seemed like a good place to rest, if she didn't find Kanda, after all, it was already night. As she speeded up towards the tree, she saw the Japanese exorcist.

She ran and before her, laid Kanda Yuu, eyes closed, and a hand clutched over a wound. She quickly bent down and put her hand over his forehead, he had also gotten a fever.

She shook him a little, and he didn't answer.

He was completely knocked out.

A tear rolled down her face for it was a sad sight for her, Kanda of all people lying by the tree looking helpless. She ripped a part of her coat and gently wrapped it around his bleeding wound. She heard a grunt coming from Kanda, who while slowly opening his eyes; Lenalee quickly wiped her tears off.

Once his eyes were wide open, she noticed that her hands were still around his chest. She quickly removed them, the cloth fell once she did so.

"What are you doing?" Kanda demanded to know.

"You're bleeding Kanda! What does it look like I'm doing?" She picked the cloth up from the floor. She put on a worried look as she faced Kanda, who didn't look too happy.

"Stop." He grabbed her wrist. He hated the position that he was in. After all, he didn't want to look so weak, so helpless especially not in front of her. He was the one that she would run to whenever Leverrier came. For her to see him like this, it was pathetic.

"Kanda, you need help!" she tried to wiggle her wrist from his hold but couldn't. "Is this really what I get for trying to help you?" She bit her lip, controlling herself from blurting things out.

He clenched his teeth, and replied "You act as if I asked for your help." He let go of her wrist and clutched his hand over his wound to control the bleeding.

"Fuck" he silently said as he felt the bleeding get worsen, slowly dripping.

"You know what Kanda?" She began; his attention was on her now. "I don't care if you don't want my help, because you need it!" She grabbed the cloth and began wrapping it around his chest, prepared to ignore whatever he was going to say. She didn't care if he would be mad at her, nor did she care if he would start bursting out curses.

What she really cared about was controlling his bleeding.

He almost gasped as she began wrapping the cloth around his wound. He did nothing, and that's what surprised her. It seemed as though he gave in to her help.

He stared at her coat; a part of it had been ripped off. He then glanced at his chest; it was wrapped around in her coat cloth. He owed her not to fidget around and remained silent.

"There." She smiled.

After that beautiful smile that he hated, she fell faint into his arms.

-----

The next morning Lenalee awoke in one of the Order's hospital beds. She turned to her right and saw Kanda sleeping. She stared at the ceiling ahead of her and wondered how she managed to get to this bed. The last thing that she remembered was wrapping a cloth over Kanda's chest and then passing out.

She smiled at her friend who looked peaceful as he slept.

----

Kanda felt eyes on him as he opened his eyes and met with Lenalee's eyes. Lenalee's smile continued on her face, causing Kanda to want to turn around.

He kept his eyes locked to hers.

"Are you feeling better?" Lenalee asked, even if whenever they were together it was silent, she felt like asking.

He didn't answer, but continued to gaze into her eyes.

Although his lips didn't show it, she could tell that his eyes were smiling back.

----

The next day Komui came to see Lenalee, crying, again.

"Nii-san, you cry far too much! Besides, Kanda's asleep, please don't wake him!" she hugged Komui back.

"Oh Lenalee-chan! I'm so happy to see you! Forgive me for not coming yesterday; they imprisoned me in my office to do the paperwork! I was about to burn the papers with flames! Anything to see you!" Komui whined.

"Hey Nii-san, how'd I get here?" Lenalee glanced at Kanda to make sure that he was asleep. "Kanda was in no shape and I passed out…did the Order send finders?"

"Oh...he didn't tell you? Well, Kanda actually brought you closer here, and then we had a finder investigate the area that you and Kanda were assigned. He found you both there, and helped Kanda get you here." Komui started. "And you'll never guess what happened after that!"

Komui was going to say it when Kanda quickly came from the back and covered Komui's mouth.

Komui tried to say it, but only mumbles were heard.

"Kanda!" Lenalee whined. "Let Nii-san speak!"

Kanda looked at Komui then back at Lenalee "It's nothing, really." Kanda removed his hand and Komui grumbled.

"Well, I'll respect that Kanda, I'll be quite" Komui smiled at both of them and hugged Lenalee, and left them to rest.

"Lenalee…" Kanda started, catching her attention.

"Hmm?" Lenalee turned to him.

"Whatever he says, consider it rubbish."

At hearing that, Lenalee giggled, and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Kanda."

"…"

* * *

Please if you read, review, they are very much appreaciated. :3 


	6. Reveal

This is the sequel to drabble #5, "Help". Please enjoy and I hope that you like the reveal.:)

* * *

Reveal

It has been a week since the incident in the forest occurred, and Kanda still found himself thinking about what he did. He actually found himself feeling paranoid that Komui would open his big mouth. He was also thinking about whether or not the finder that was with them would tell Lenalee. Yes, he didn't want anyone to know, that he, Kanda Yuu, refused to let the finder help him. Yes, and he just so happened to blurt something out.

Something that he shouldn't of blurted out and didn't ever want to repeat again.

_Flashback _

_Kanda couldn't believe that now of all times, Lenalee had to pass out. It was just his luck, having to deal with stupidities. He gingerly got up while picking her up and began to walk as fast as he could. Thanks to her coat cloth, the bleeding from his chest had reduced and he was able to carry her closer to the Order. _

_He glanced down at her, and saw how pretty she looked in the moon light. He then thought to himself 'What the hell are you thinking Kanda?' He quickly snapped out of her beauty trance. _

_---- _

_About an hour into his walk to the Order, a finder came his way, rushing. "Mr. Kanda, thank goodness I found you! Oh my, Ms. Lenalee, what happened to her?" _

_"Why are you here?" Kanda snapped at him, he considered it an insult that the Order sent a finder. _

_"Well, the Order sent me of course! Allow me to help you with Ms. Lenalee!" The finder attempted to take Lenalee from Kanda's arms, but Kanda moved away. _

_"Don't touch her." He sternly told the finder. _

_"Mr. Kanda, please allow me to help!" He held his arms out, noting that Kanda's coat was stained with blood; he added "You're getting Ms. Lenalee stained with blood as well! Please understand, you are in no condition to be carrying anything!" _

_"Stop insisting, I'm fine." He was beginning to get annoyed. _

_"Mr. Kanda, please let me help you!" Kanda kept walking, forcing the finder to catch up. _

_"No. Now shut up." He furrowed his brows, glancing at Lenalee to make sure that she was fine. _

_"Why must you insist so?" _

_"Do you really want to know why, Finder? I'll tell you the, even if it isn't any of your business. I'll tell you because I want you to shut up, understood?" He halted and glared at the finder. "This is the only way that I won't look weak! When we were little, she always ran to me from a man that scarred her, and look at me now finder, quite pathetic, isn't it?! I can't stand that I of all people…I of all people she chose to protect her, and I will not fail her!" _

_He turned ahead and shouted "Stop insisting if you don't want my katana stuck down your throat." _

_"Why of course Mr. Kanda!" _

_End Flashback _

Kanda walked down the halls of the Order, re-thinking the events of that night. Not only did he desperately attempt to shut the finder up, he now had to deal with Komui. All because that damned finder told the supervisor every little thing he told him.

In a way, he felt relieved that he let that all out, but then again, her brother knowing that…what power that Komui Li possessed.

One great power over him…

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope this was a good enough explaination of what I planne din my head while writing down drabble # 5. It was short, but it was just a mini insider of what happened. 


	7. Thanks

As you can all see, I loved chapter 138 a little too much. A bit short but I dunno, just felt like stopping the drabble there. Enjoy the 10 second read.lol

* * *

Thanks

"Kanda!" Lenalee called out as her small hand turned the knob of the Japanese boy's room. She slowly walked in and found the 11 year old boy on his bed, with a book in his hand.

Although he noticed that she was there, he continued reading.

"May I stay over today?" Lenalee questioned, her voice trembling.

Kanda closed his book and laid eyes on the Chinese girl. She looked frightened, along with her voice trembling.

_He_ was here again.

He released a sharp breath, and then nodded. It wasn't like this was the first time that she would come running to his room, nor did he expect it to be the last time.

He then picked up his book and began reading again. Lenalee then sat down on the small seat that he had in there; stolen from the Order's café after the first time she had asked if she could stay there.

She glanced at him, "Thank you Kanda for allowing me to stay here."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her smile. Feeling a smile appear on his lips he covered his mouth with his book and mumbled, "Whatever."


	8. Behave

Hope you guys like this one, and the arguements are things of children. You know how imature we all used to be.That includes Kanda and Lenalee as well. :)

* * *

Behave

Kanda stood in the library of the Order, looking around and examining the books. He was curious and looking around for a book on curses. He yawned; quickly covering his mouth as the 8 year old Chinese girl walked in.

She began digging into the book shelves of the library as well. Kanda decided to ignore her and continued to search for the book. He thought to himself that perhaps he looked silly; he had after all been in the library for a while. Perhaps longer than 4 hours he guessed. Though, it wasn't like he could read time yet.

He looked at the big words; no way could he read that, he was only 9. What in the hell did imprecation mean? He looked around at the markings the book had, and there it was, the one he had on his chest.

He began skimming through the book, and then was startled by the little girl that had walked in before.

"What cha' doin'?" She grinned, around 2 inches away from him.

He had nearly fallen back, and accidently dropped the book.

He kept quite, exactly who in the hell did she think she was?

She realized that she had startled him, quickly bending down to pick up his book, as he did as well. Their hands touched for a brief moment, causing Kanda to quickly snatched the book away from her.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought that you weren't really paying attention to what you were looking at Kanda!" She blushed with embarrassment, also because his hand was on top of hers'. Sure, it was only for little less then 2 seconds, but she still felt her face burn.

"I wouldn't be looking at a book if I weren't reading it, Lenalee." He furrowed his brow at her ignorance.

"What's the book about?" She curiously tried to see the cover.

"It's nothing that should interest you." He frowned.

"Please Kanda?" She begged.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Pretty please, with soba noodles on top?"

"Not even that."

She put on that face that he couldn't say no to, he called it the 'Lenalee face in which forces him to do things he doesn't want to, making her win every time'.

But oh no, it was something personal that not even she could know. He then attempted to gross her out by sticking his tongue out. It was only the thing of a 9 year old to do, attempting to gross a girl out to leave him alone.

She then stuck her tongue out in return. Kanda not believing that she would do that, didn't realize that she had snatched the book from him.

"Hmm… imprecations?" She glanced back at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Then why'd you pick the book up?"

"Because I wanted to."

They had then both began to get frustrated with each other, Kanda with the fact that she wouldn't shut up, and Lenalee with the fact that Kanda wouldn't answer her questions.

"Fine Kanda, I'm going to be the mature one here." She started. "If you don't want to answer my questions, fine. I'll just ask Ravi."

He snorted "Che', like I care? Go ahead, it's not like you'll remember the big word."

After that was said and Lenalee was going march out, Ravi popped up.

"What's the matter with you two?!" Ravi frowned. "I have to finish reading this one book, and I can't! Please stop!" He pleaded while putting his hands over his ears in order to enhance the dramatic way he was trying to present the situation.

Kanda crossed his arms over his chest, causing Lenalee to bring up a question, "Why do you always have to be such a…such a…" She paused. As soon as an idea popped in her head she shouted "Such a snob!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be such a snob if you wouldn't make me." He accused.

"Okay, people, please!" Ravi got in the middle of the two.

He sighed, "Which one of you started this?" He glanced at them both, accusing looks and fingers pointing to one another.

"Okay, wrong question…" He thought for a while. "I get it! Kanda, you were more than likely looking around for a book, and then you found it a while after Lenalee came in, and Lenalee being as annoying as she is, got on your short temper, leading to my conclusion that you both have issues!" He grinned. Silently thinking _'Damn I'm good…'_

Kanda and Lenalee both uncrossed their arms. Taking a glance at each other, then back at Ravi, in unison said "Oh just shut up Ravi!" They both walked away, offended by Ravi's words.

"Can you believe the nerve of Ravi to say we have issues?"Lenalee frowned.

"If theirs anyone who's got the issues, it's him." Kanda spat out.

"I'm sorry Kanda."

"Doesn't matter."

* * *

lol, poor Ravi. Hope you all enjoyed.:) 


	9. Contraversy

Sorry for the slow update. Oh, and Happy late New Year.:) Enjoy.

* * *

Contraversy

"And so Kanda, I will NOT allow you to go on this mission with my Lenalee-chan." Komui crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then why the hell was I called down here?" the 16 year old Japanese exorcist questioned with a hint of anger in his voice. It had been nothing but repetitive retarded questions from Komui, followed by bragging about how "amazing" Lenalee was.

Reever quickly answered, covering Komui's mouth, "What Komui means is that Lenalee will need someone around her age group to help her out on her first mission, right Komui?" Reever passed Kanda a few papers.

"But hey! I have more questions, and if you answer them wrong, it's a no!" Komui grabbed a list from his pocket.

Kanda and Reever both stared at Komui in disbelief.

"So this is what you do instead of your paper work! No wonder you never get any of it done!" Reever accused Komui.

"Oh like any of you get it done anyway!" Komui returned his attention to his list.

"The first question is…" Komui started.

"Not this shit again…" Kanda groaned.

----

Lenalee grabbed her packed suit case, ready for her first mission.

She ran towards her brother, Komui Li's office. She took a deep breath, but before she knocked she heard Kanda, Komui and Reever disputing about something.

Curiosity got the best of her of what they talked about when she wasn't there. She slightly opened the door and quietly began listening.

----

"Are you a virgin?" Komui glared at Kanda.

"What kind of a question is that?" Kanda glared back.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes."

"WRONG ANSWER, BUDDY." Komui began to over react.

"What?" Kanda felt a bit confused.

"Kanda, don't answer anymore of his questions." Reever slapped his own forehead in an attempt to control himself from doing something that he may regret later.

----

Lenalee controlled herself from laughing as she peeked in and saw all their faces.

----

"One more question!" Komui scrolled down his list.

"Oh God." Kanda also slapped his forehead because of Komui's stupidity.

"Have you EVER felt in the least bit attracted to Lenalee-chan?" Komui asked the 16 year old.

At hearing that, Kanda felt his cheeks begin to burn.

----

Lenalee's eyes got big after Komui asked Kanda such a question. She hadn't known that this was all just some controversy about her.

She slammed the door opened, not bothering to knock. "Nii-san, stop asking Kanda such questions!"

They all turned to see Lenalee while Kanda quietly sighed in relief that she came.

Lenalee grabbed the papers for the mission from Komui's desk and grabbed Kanda's hand.

"Nii-san, we'll be going now!" She smiled at Komui and Reever, as Kanda was dragged out the door.

----

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Komui screamed at the top of his lungs as Reever restrained him.

"LENALEE–CHAN!!!" Komui began crying a river of tears.

"Oh dear God!" Reever sweat dropped.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Total crack here, I was bored.XD If you read, please review, because they are love. 


	10. Comfort

I'm so SORRY! I haven't updated in forever! D: Hope this makes up for it...

**Spoilers for chapter 138, like a whole section. The saving part was based off of episode 73-74.:) ENJOY**

* * *

Comfort

Kanda grabbed his katana and began heading towards the exit of the Order. To his knowledge, he'd be going to meet with General Theodore. Sighing, he opened his door to leave, but heard a soft cry.

Taking a pause, he tried to hear who had been making the noise.

No noise.

Trying to shake it off, he continued on his way to where he was supposed to be.

----

Lenalee wiped her tears off as she struggled to keep her crying as quite as possible. She hated the state she was in. Her legs were feeling a little better, but walking had been a bit of a problem.

Her Innocence had been acting up.

That wasn't all that bothered her; her hair had been lost the previous battle and now it was just short. It had been so short that she couldn't put her hair up.

And Kanda.

She sighed as she thought of Kanda. He had saved her from the Noah Tyki, practically risked his life to protect her from the Earl when she was stuck in her Innocence's "Protective Mode", and yet it bothered her.

Sniffling, she got herself up, and walked towards Komui's office to see what he'd been up to.

----

Kanda walked back towards his room with a sigh. The cries had in a way 'possessed' him to return, besides, Theodore could wait. Kanda's General had probably been drawing the Order's garden or something to bother with the time he'd marked to speak with him.

He sat down and began to meditate. Perhaps if he concentrated, he'd hear the cries and hunt them down.

Taking a moment to glance at the right wall of his room, he thought that Lenalee may have been the one crying.

----

"Nii-san!" Lenalee said aloud as she entered the room, only to see all the Generals there, and Leverrier!

She was shocked; _him_ of all people? She felt a chill pass her by.

----

Lenalee walked towards her room. Taking a glance at Kanda's room, she tried to convince herself to continue on to her room, she was sick of all the worry over her. Sighing, she didn't bother to knock on his door; she just walked in.

He had been so concentrated in meditating that when Lenalee walked in, he didn't notice.

Or so it seemed.

She took a seat on the floor a good 2 feet beside him. She crossed her legs into the position that his were in, and closed her eyes; in an attempt to meditate.

"What is it?" Kanda asked; eyes closed trying to concentrate on meditating.

Lenalee didn't look at him, trying to continue. "Nothing. Just though that I'd try meditating with you for once."

"It's Leverrier, huh? You always seem to run over to my place whenever that guy's around." Kanda put on a snobby face.

"I just hate having everyone worrying about me…" Lenalee faced Kanda. "Ever since we were small, I could be with you and you wouldn't ask me any questions, so it helps me relax."

Lenalee then just gave in, "I'm really just running away, aren't I?" She paused. "I just can't take it like this! I have to be stronger! But still…"

Kanda sighed and without hesitation aloud words to flow from his mouth, "Although I think of you as a strong person."

She wiped her watery eyes and just stared at him. She hadn't expected Kanda, one who doesn't take bullshit to tell her that. "Kanda…"

Kanda, being one not to be very emotional when it came to things like this, just added "Just shut up and meditate."

"…Okay!" Lenalee smiled as she answered him and began to attempt once more to meditate.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP, Lenalee Li is to come to Hevlaska's chamber immediately! Order of Secretary Leverrier and the Supervisor!" The Golem that had followed Lenalee all the way to Kanda's room had announced.

Although it was clear that Kanda had heard what the Golem said, he continued to meditate. Lenalee stood up, and just glanced at Kanda one more time. She thought about saying good bye, or thanking him, but decided against it. She felt as though she had burdened him enough.

----

After he heard his door shut quietly, Kanda opened his eyes. He took a look at where Lenalee had been sitting. Sighing, he stood up once more and grabbed his katana off to see his General. He'd waited long enough.

Besides, maybe it was a good idea that he returned to his room. He felt a nice feeling in his chest and a smile was threatening to appear on his lips. He then knew that Lenalee was the one who had been crying.

----

Lenalee struggled to go to Hevlaska's chamber. She gulped but before she opened the door, smiled once before. Recalling that ever since they were small, Kanda had been the one she went to when things just went wrong.

He had always been there, and it relaxed her.

* * *

He he, Chapter 138, you are my love. :) Ha ha, Don't you all just love episode 73-74?? Cause I LOVED them. ;) 


	11. Protect

Forgive me, I can't help but make the anime more KanLena.XD 

I know that I could've written this better, but Enjoy

**EDITED, like one part...ha ha**

**Spoilers(if you're not caught up with the anime)- Based on the fight Kanda vs Tyki, Episode 73.**

* * *

**Protect**

Kanda, along with his General Theodore and Mari walked passes a road with Sakura trees on each side. Petals from the Sakura trees had been floating all around them; caused by the wind which had been flowing through their hair as well. 

It would have been a nice scenery if they weren't on a mission. 

Kanda walked ahead of the two and watched the scenery in front of him; two huge Akuma.

"Mari, what can your ears perceive from over there?" Theodore asked.

"Among the noise of the Akuma's large mechanical screeches, I can very faintly hear Lenalee, Ravi, and voices belonging to the rest of Cross's squad."

Kanda continued staring at the sight, when Theodore startled them, "Okay, go get them." And with that, the two had zoomed off to the scene.

----

"Miranda!" Lenalee called out as Miranda began to collapse on the ground. She quickly reached for Miranda; as she held her she worried, Miranda had been completely out of energy. 

"All out of energy?" A voice said behind her. Causing Lenalee to quickly turn and see who it was. Instantly, the Noah Tyki had grabbed her neck with one hand; and began chocking her.

Lenalee in surprise dropped Miranda and in an effort to stop Tyki tried to grab his hand off her neck.

"A woman exorcist, huh? This is a first for me." Tyki continued his grip on her neck. "Is that woman there all right? She over did it?"

Lenalee continued to try to grab his hand and get it off her neck, only causing his grip to be stronger.

"Woman should die without struggle."

----

Kanda heard Ravi's scream about Lenalee. He ran towards where he had heard the scream; Mari and he had split.

He saw a youngguy in need of help, along with Lenalee in a Noah's grasp on top of a roof. He dug his sword from under the roof, startling all of them. Muugen had released an essence of blue innocence rotating in a spiral form.

Tyki had by then jumped up using his Noah power, and still held Lenalee. "That was dangerous." 

"Quite a lot of company today." He added as he saw Kanda, Muugen in his hand in front of the "guy", Chaoji.

"Kanda!" Lenalee managed to say.

----

He couldn't help but feel shocked when he saw the difference in her appearance. Her long hair had become so short that it couldn't be tied up. Her legs had looked as though she had over done it; they had been wrapped around with bandages. Hell, her whole body had bandages on it.

The part that bothered him the most was that she wasn't alone. He'd understand her condition at the moment if she was alone, but she had 4 exorcists with her. 

Brainless morons. 

---- 

Kanda clenched his teeth, the nerve of that Noah. He continued to strike at the Noah, only managing to hit his stupid purple thing. He was careful not to hit Lenalee. 

He saw his chance to finish the Noah off as Tyki was backing into a stone. Kanda paused as he saw Lenalee struggling to get out of the Noah's grasp once more. After that Tyki had knocked her out.

Kanda fastened his pace. Tyki had finally backed into the stone as Kanda had wanted him to. 

Finally, Kanda charged at full speed. The Noah smirked and had then disappeared into the stone. 

Kanda realized this at the last second and stopped before he had stabbed Lenalee. He moved his sword away from her as she began to fall. Looking around to see if the Noah had still been there; he ran towards her before she fell.

Then the damned Noah came in between the two. Kanda stared at him with eyes of determination; no way was the Noah going to get away with Lenalee. 

Not even over his dead body.

----

Tyki tossed Lenalee in the air and Kanda grabbed her. She was finally in his arms; but he doubted that he could make it in time to escape from the Noah's attack. 

As if a miracle had happened, Ravi had stopped it by using his hammer.

The impact had caused strong winds. Kanda held on to Lenalee, not wanting to let her go.

"He disappeared." Kanda continued to hold on to Lenalee. He glanced at where Mari had been, an attack was beginning towards one of the huge Akuma.

He handed Lenalee to Ravi, and prepared himself for taking the Akuma down. He glanced once more at Ravi, and told himself that he'd kick Ravi's ass if something happened to her.

----

After he managed to slice the Akuma in half, he landed back to where Ravi had been with Lenalee. 

"Oi, you." Kanda said not turning his head towards Ravi, but catching his attention.

"Yeah?" Ravi asked.

He made sure that Lenalee had been okay with Ravi. Making sure to hide that he wanted her to be okay, he said "Don't ever let me hear you use my first name. I'll slice you into pieces." He gave him a death glare to emphasize so.

After that he turned and remembered when Lenalee and he were small. Whenever she fell, he made sure that she'd get on her feet. 

As in as long as he was alive, he'd protect her.

* * *

Ha ha, "Stupid purple thing".XD I forgot what Tyki's power's name was. 

Please review and I promise something better next update.:)


	12. Worry

Sorry about the shortness again. The idea just sparked after I saw a fanart...

Enjoy!

* * *

Worry

"Kanda…" Lenalee called out, as she felt strange calling out his name. She felt tears roll down her face as she saw him just lying on the ground in front of her, looking lifeless. She felt her heart pound even harder when he didn't respond. She gulped, preparing herself for what had seemed like a nightmare that was about to come true.

"Kanda!" She called out as hard as she could. She had been so weak that her voice had begun to fade away. She attempted to walk to him, but it was useless. She couldn't feel her legs, and just fell to the ground on her knees. She hated it, she wanted to help him. But what could she do? Nothing at all but watch him die in front of her.

All of this could've been avoided if she had defended herself. She hated it how he had to protect her.

_Always._

She wanted to be strong; she wanted to help him out for a change. But no, she always found herself behind him; watching him defend her.

She finally managed to crawl over to him. He had looked horrible. His hair had been loose from his hair tie. His exorcist coat had been what seemed burnt, revealing his curse mark. Random scratches were on his face and blood on the corners of his lips.

He had looked lifeless.

Her hand trembled as she reached for his chest. Whether or not his heart was still pounding, she found herself crying. She bit her lip to stop the trembling, but failed.

"Why are you crying?" Kanda whispered while opening his eyes and held her trembling hand.

She had been shocked that he had awoken. She had expected the worse, but couldn't say anything. She had become mute at the happiness that he has still alive.

Kanda used his free hand to wipe a few tears off her face.

"Lenalee, I'm still here." He found himself giving a small smile to her. She didn't have to worry over him.

"Don't scare me like that." She whispered as she squeezed his hand.

He had been forced long ago by her to promise to come home safely; to stay alive.

And here he was, alive.

* * *

Review please!:)


	13. Pain Killer

Sorry about the long wait, school's been in the way...

* * *

Pain Killer

He had never felt the way he found himself feeling at that moment. All of a sudden his pulse speed, his palms became sweaty and all that he could think of was getting the hell out of such a situation.

Yes, the culprit had been Lenalee Li, who had insisted on doing so. If it were up to him, he would've left it all alone; he was used to the pain anyway.

"Kanda, you really should be more careful!" Lenalee frowned.

Her fingertips had been warm and although he hadn't wanted to admit it, he actually liked it. She pressed her palms against his muscular shoulders; over hearing Kanda's escaped moan. She had then giggled, making Kanda more uncomfortable. It surprised him how she had just a few seconds ago been upset with him, and here she was, giggling at his accidently released moan.

Then she just slapped icing on the cake with that damned smile. Her face was right in front of his; he assumed she had finished. He found himself in relief, but wanting more at the same time.

Shit.

"There Kanda, all done!" She began wrapping bandages around his shoulders, all the way down to his chest. She hadn't been all that bad at wrapping bandages, not too tight and not too loose.

"Okay, now I'm done." She secured the bandages, and looked at him expectantly.

"What do you want now?" He was surprised that he could even talk; he had been too busy trying to control his nerves. (Something that he never had to do)

She glanced at him disappointedly. He had by then just stared back at her with a blank expression.

"You could've at least said, "Thanks"." She released what she had been thinking and simply walked out with a slam of the door; perhaps it had been too much to ask of him, the great Yuu Kanda.

--

Kanda found himself staring at the door that she had recently walked out of. What in the hell had just happened? He hadn't recalled doing anything wrong; all he did was ask her what she wanted. (Sure, he didn't say it as politely as many would expect a man to speak to a woman, but he spoke to everyone like that.)

He groaned once he attempted to stand up from the chair.

3…2…1.

"Huh?" Kanda blinked in confusion. What about the pain that had recently been there? He had expected to feel like a boulder was on top of him—no, more like knives stabbing repeatedly into his shoulders.

The fact that he felt no pain…he still had a problem to deal with.

--

Lenalee sighed recalling the events that had recently happened. Maybe she had expected too much of him? It was Kanda after all. Just because he treated her with more tolerance than the rest, that didn't mean that he would actually be 'nice'.

"Lenalee!" A white haired boy approached her. Yes, it was the British boy, Allen Walker who had just recently joined the Dark Order. In the few days that he had joined, she grew fond of him. He was the complete opposite of Kanda.

"I've been looking all over for you since me and Kanda arrived!" Allen grinned, pleased with finally locating her.

She couldn't help but smile. Had she been so important to him that he would bother looking all over the Order for her? "Well Allen-Kun, here I am. How was your first mission?"

"It was okay…" He paused recalling the events in his head.

"So how was it with Kanda?" She asked, hoping that Kanda had spared Allen with over the top rude remarks.

"I guess he was just being Kanda." Allen sighed, quickly changing the subject. "And you Lenalee, how have you been?"

--

Kanda stared at the sight just down the hall. It discussed him—more or so a need to _kill_ that Moyashi. He had finally brought up the nerve to properly excuse his 'rude' behavior, and there that Moyashi was, sucking up to Lenalee.

He saw her smile and she seemed to be very into whatever that_ thing_ had to say. Not even he could achieve her to smile the way he did, the only other times she would smile that way would be towards Komui. Sure, she'd smile at him, but not so 'freely' as with that Moyashi.

Then again, it wasn't like he ever _tried_ to make her smile, he despised the 'power' it had towards him.

He felt a sharp pain in his chest, and it felt as though a frog had been stuck in his throat. He sighed in defeat towards his better judgment; perhaps whatever he was going to say to her was better left unsaid.

* * *

Review please!:) (Got any drabble KanRina ideas? I'm gonna take requests. )


	14. Embrace

So sorry about the miny hiatus. I've had a bunch of stuff to deal with, not to mention school's starting soon.

**PLUS!! I SWEAR, I'LL WRITE YOUR REQUESTS! This one isn't a request, just showing that I'm still alive! I'll work on the requests as soon as I get a chance!**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Embrace**

He felt his heart throbbing as he galloped through unknown streets. He hadn't known where he was going; nor did he care; so long as he got wherever "there" was in time. His arms as well as his legs began to feel an intense painful tremble as he desperately searched. One moment she had been asleep, away from harm, and now she was gone. He lost track of where she had gone, she hadn't even announced that she was leaving.

She just left.

Although he thought of her as a strong person; this wasn't a time for her to be so. She needed his help; there may be a Noah in their presence for all they knew. It was dangerous; running off on your own wasn't favorable. She had always scolded him that they were to work together; that they were a team. Instead of him running off, it had been her.

Where exactly had she gone? He hadn't known where to start; all he had been doing was running through the town, hoping to find her.

_'It's not like her to just run off without announcing it…'_

It had hit him there; someone had played a part in her disappearance. He feared the worst, and the pain managed to lift off as he continued to run; now yelling her name.

--

Lenalee awoke to find herself on a floor, being watched by a shady looking man. She noted that her legs and hands had been tied, tightly. The rope had been digging into her skin, causing her to awake.

"He's gone…he's finally gone!" The man stood from his chair, anger trailed through his words. He evilly grinned as he watched Lenalee; it was a pleasure to see her helplessly tied.

Lenalee watched the man who had inappropriately looked at her; she had been confused, and although she didn't want to show it, scared. She realized his intentions and quickly attempted to remove the ropes. She hadn't known how she got here, nor did she care at the moment.

"Allow me the pleasure." He undid the ropes and began undoing her short's belt. "I like it when women struggle." She began kicking and punching, he wouldn't budge. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out. She was helpless, even if she did manage to scream, who would hear her? They must have been in the middle of nowhere.

The man had by then transformed into an Akuma, much to her surprise. She had by then been in a state of panic, and found herself unable to defend herself any longer, it hadn't felt real. She couldn't think straight. She needed her innocence to activate, quickly. Her body wouldn't respond.

"Muugen, Activate!"

_'Kanda!'_

--

She had been thrown into the state of an intense fear and he was fully at fault. He hadn't meant to, but he ended up yelling at her anyway. She had still been in the shock of that Akuma attempting to rape her, and yet here he was yelling at her, failing to see what she felt.

"Where were you? I decide to take my eyes off of you for one second, and you disappear! I've looked everywhere for you!" His hands where on her shoulders and he found it hard to restrain himself from shaking her. His voice had been cold, along with his facial expression. Usually he'd leave it as a "none of his business" type of thing, but not now.

He decided to take a good look at her; she had tears in her eyes. She looked scared, scared of him. He had never reacted like this with her. He softened his face; he hadn't wanted her to fear him. He never wanted her to ever experience his anger.

She stayed quiet, waiting for what he was going to say or do next. More yelling she assumed. She just wanted to leave, forget how weak she had been. She looked up at him, and began to speak.

"I'm sorry for being so weak. I hadn't known where I was, I was token." She looked back down at the forest's floor. She wished that he would stop staring at her; he had never acted like this with her. It scarred her how angry he could get.

To her surprise, he had by then embraced her. "You aren't weak. I see you as a strong person...I was just worried about you." He softly whispered into her ear and tightened his embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I scarred you. I never intended on yelling at you. I don't want you to be afraid of me." He had wanted to hold her forever, to keep her away from all harm, but slowly let her go, wiping a tear off her face. "I woke up and found that you were missing. I searched the whole town frantically…"

Her fear had by then lifted and this time, she was the one hugging him. He returned the embrace, he hadn't remembered the last time he returned her a hug. He had been too cold and distant to allow himself to.

He had to admit, that for such a long time, something finally felt right.

* * *

**A/N-** Reviews are the awesome. Any ideas? Don't hesistate on telling me them, I'll work on them whenever I get a chance!


	15. Sweetness

This one came up pretty quickly.:) I hope I can update like this more often!

**This is a request from _ThiefRikku88_, I hope that you'll like it.**

Enjoy!  


* * *

Sweetness

Walking through the long halls of the Order, Lenalee smiled as she played with the candy in her mouth. Her taste buds were fairly satisfied with the creamy treat. She thought that Jerry's skills couldn't get any better. The taste was absolutely perfect. She assumed that her friends may have wanted to have a try at what she was concluding was an irresistible treat.

She walked straight to Ravi's room; for sure he'd want a try! She knocked a few times, only to realize that he had been away on some bookman business. She sighed as she walked away; it was a shame that he'd miss out on such a treat.

She rattled the pink bag Jerry had given her the treats in. She laughed to herself, wondering why they hadn't all disappeared in her mouth yet. She thought of a plan for later on. Right after she shared the treats with her friends, whatever she had left, she'd have for herself. Her mouth watered at the thought, but she restrained herself from eating them all on the spot, she had friends to share with.

She halted in front of Allen's room, and knocked. "Allen-kun, are you here?" She waited for an answer, and none was given in return. She assumed he was training somewhere in the Order. She hadn't known where, and she would go looking for him, but considering Kanda was soon to leave on a mission, she decided to just save Allen and Ravi a few pieces.

Lenalee had hoped that Kanda hadn't left for his mission. Although she knew that he didn't like sweets, she hoped that he'd at least try the treat. She didn't understand why Kanda didn't like sweets. They were absolutely delicious and irresistible. He had to like sweets, at the least a little.

--

Lenalee smiled as she stared at the sight in front of her, Kanda's door. She quickly knocked, and hid the pink bag of treats behind her. She finally received the opposite of what she had received when she knocked Allen and Ravi's doors, Kanda actually answered.

He opened his door to find Lenalee smiling. "What do you want?" Hadn't she been the one who told him that he was to leave on yet another mission? He was just about to leave as she knocked.

"I was just wondering if you'd do me a favor." She shifted from foot to foot.

"Depends what the favor is." He paused and realized he was going to be late. "Actually, I have a mission, can't this wait?"

She frowned. No way was he going to leave without trying the sweet. "It'll only take 5 minutes at the most!"

"Shoot." He fully opened his door, a signal for her to come in. She followed him inside, smiling that he was considering doing her a favor.

"I want you to try one of these!" She revealed the pink bag, and opened it, "One of Jerry's treats!"

"I dislike sweets."

"I know, but you have to try one!"

"No."

"Please?"

"What are you going to gain from me trying candy?" Kanda glanced at his suitcase and back at her. He thought that she wanted him to do something that would benefit her; this in no way would.

"I'll know that I shared something irresistible." She grabbed Kanda's hand and placed the candy in him palm. "Please at least try it."

He looked at the sweet and back at Lenalee. She had that face he hadn't liked. The face that forced him to do what he wouldn't like. In the end, through all protest, she'd always win. No matter what he said or did. He restrained himself from giving in and handed the treat back to her.

She sighed and decided that Kanda would be missing out on something good. So, in order to save him the regret of missing out on Jerry's special treat, she thought of something, and began working on it.

"That's a shame Kanda; I picked you over Allen and Ravi to share these treats with…"

That immediately caught his attention. He was finally picked over that moyashi and the rabbit. To his surprise, as he turned his attention back to her, she had managed to stick the treat in his mouth.

She held his mouth shut by keeping her hands as a seal over his lips. No way was he going to spit a perfectly good treat away. He hadn't looked too pleased, more or so enraged that she would have gone to such a length to get him to try candy. He attempted to get her hands off of his mouth by backing away, only to trip on his suitcase, causing both to fall, Lenalee on top of him.

Their eyes grew big, this wasn't what Lenalee or Kanda had planned on happening. Here they were, face to face, the only thing that kept their lips from touching was her hands, still sealing his mouth with the treat inside. He felt his face burn and he noted that Lenalee's face had changed to a tint of pink. They stayed in the same position for what seemed an eternity, when Lenalee finally realized Kanda had been on top of a suit case, and she was probably suffocating him.

She removed her hands from his mouth; the candy had by then dissolved, so he spoke. "You can get off of me now." She quickly removed herself from on top of him, he stood as well.

"Sorry!" Lenalee picked up the pink bag and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Kanda. He grabbed her wrist, and managed to turn her around to face him. She realized that his face had a tint of pink, and she had also felt her face burning from the embarrassment. To think, she had to go through all of this to get him to try a sweet.

Kanda smirked, "It wasn't that bad."

* * *

**A/N-** Reviews are the stuff. :)

Hope you guys liked it, and if you have any requests, don't hesitate to ask!

I'm working on them, promise.


	16. Sister Complex

School's in the way, and this has been previously writen, so why not update? Sorry for the wait, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'll try to update, but this one'll probably be the last update for a while.

I'LL WORK ON THE REQUESTS AS SOON AS I GET TIME!

**This is a request from _DeathRavin13_, I hope that you'll like it. (Although I'm not too happy with it.)**

Enjoy!  


* * *

Sister Complex

Komui silently watched Lenalee throughout the whole day. She had managed to avoid him all day long, and he missed her greatly. Sure, he understood that if he didn't wear socks with his slippers, she wouldn't go near him. His socks, much to his dismay, hadn't managed to dry yet.

He grabbed his binoculars as he watched Lenalee sit in one the Order's training rooms. He waited for a long time, wondering what she had been doing here all alone. He hoped that she wouldn't smell his feet ether.

'What exactly is Lenalee-chan doing all alone?' Komui thought as he fiddled with his glasses. He heard footsteps; none other than Yuu Kanda had entered through the other door. He had been wearing a tight dark blue shirt along with white jeans and his boots. His hair had a new accessory; rope. He stood out like the pretty boy he was, causing Komui's alert to go on maximum.

--

Without Komui's knowledge, Kanda had spotted him. Kanda quickly concealed the fact that he knew Komui had been stalking Lenalee, for he had a plan. A plan that'd really get the crazed sister-complex supervisor freaked out.

He had it coming. The time for payback on what the finder had told Komui a while back had come. It was about time Komui felt Kanda's wrath. No more blackmail from the supervisor; it was perfect.

He smirked at the thought of Komui freaking out.

"That took you long enough, Kanda!" Lenalee stood, putting her hands at her hips. Kanda had been lost in his trail of thoughts as she began scolding him for being late. Kanda managed to realize this, much to his dismay; Komui on the other hand snickered, 'That's my Lenalee-chan!' But he quickly restrained himself from bragging about her to the nearest thing. He hunched lower at the training room's window, binoculars out.

"Whatever. What was it that you wanted to see me about?" Kanda stepped closer to her, hoping Komui caught that.

"Well…don't laugh!" She looked the other way, embarrassed of what she was to ask him.

"I don't laugh."

"Okay…I wanted you to spar with me…I told you before that I wanted, well more like needed to get stronger. I was kind of hoping that you'd help me on that…" She looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

'WHAT?? ASKING THAT BEAST FOR HELP?? LENALEEEEEEEEEE, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' Komui edged so close to the window, his binoculars now made contact with the glass.

"Perfec-I mean…sure." Kanda answered. It was as if she had been going along with the plan he hadn't even told her about. He had been fairly satisfied. 'I hope you're watching, moron.'

They sat down, in a meditating posture in order to relax before the spar.

--

They bowed down at each other; the spar was soon to begin. Komui couldn't believe it. His Lenalee was going up against a monster. He decided that if it got down to something he didn't like, or Kanda was hurting Lenalee, he'd have his head.

Kanda took a deep breath, "Alright, first off, always look your opponent in the eye. Never look down at the floor." He caught Komui peeking in, this time allowing Komui to realize he knew he was watching. 'Strike one.'

'What's he plotting?' Komui continued to watch.

Lenalee nodded in return. They hadn't done this since she was 9. He was going over what to do just as he had long ago.

Kanda completed his instructions, "So relax." He glanced at Komui, and back at her. He began to charge without warning; not planning on going easy. 'Of course things will go according to plan…'

No way was Komui going to let his little sister, his Lenalee, go up against that beast. He sprung from his hiding place, and dashed with the speed of lightning towards the door and in front of Lenalee. "What are you doing?" He glared at Kanda. It was pure madness, Kanda going up against Lenalee.

Before Kanda could answer, Lenalee stepped in, "The question is what are you doing here nii-san?" Lenalee hadn't looked too pleased, she was finally going to get at the least a bit strong, and here her brother was, stopping the process.

To top things off, he hadn't been wearing any socks.

"Nii-san, I'm not going to talk to you until your socks are dry and you're wearing them." Lenalee said as she walked towards the door, glancing at Kanda and smiling, "Thank you for considering it." She had disappeared into the long hall; leaving Kanda and Komui together.

"Well, I'm off. I better not catch you attempt anything else with Lenalee." Komui turned towards the door.

"Hey about that question…"Kanda started, catching Komui's attention, "What I was doing was waiting for you to screw up."

And to Komui's dismay, Kanda was right. He would be shunned by Lenalee until she got over catching him spying on her, and Kanda would have the pleasure of seeing him in despair, his revenge working.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-**

Reviews are the stuff. :)

Will update once school stops butting in. ;)


	17. Everything

It didn't turn out the way I wanted it too, but it's been in my head for some time. I blame school.

**Will work on requests whenever time becomes available.**

**OMG A KISS. OH SNAPZ! SO OOC OF KANDA! BUT, _Xanie_ WANTED A KISS IN A REVIEW SHE POSTED, SO YEAH. THIS IS FOR YOU I GUESS. :D**

I hope this isn't very confussing. D: Enjoy I guess. (writers block/school is never good.)

* * *

Everything

They had just returned from a mission, him, the Moyashi, Link, and Miranda. It seemed as though everything had aggravated him; from Miranda being Miranda, to Link daring to ask him to repeat himself. Most of all, it had been that Moyashi. Suspicions were arising of him having a connection to this "14th". He hadn't known much about it, but it was frustrating and he hadn't managed to put his finger on what exactly bothered him about the whole situation.

Although he hadn't wanted to admit it, his mind had been debating on whether or not she had anything to do with it. Actually, it was her. Ever since Allen Walker had come, she had acted as though he was her obligation. At first he had assumed that she was just being the way she always was, friendly and everything else that makes a person so human, the opposite of him.

He himself hadn't felt too well. The thoughts of that someone returned and he found himself lost in them. Where was this certain someone now and what were the chances of ever finding that someone? He attempted to shake those thoughts off; of course the search would be hard but he won't allow himself to die until then.

He stopped pacing and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He hated it how Lenalee managed to enter his mind when he thought of his purpose in life, whenever he was upset, and whenever Allen Walker had anything to do with it. It was one of those things of the day that had aggravated him. It was so unbearable to see her act as a mother protecting her child that he left straight to his room.

He recalled the days that he, Kanda, actually had someone there for him at all times. Although he wasn't sure that he was there for her as well before, he was now assured he was due to her telling him a while ago. He assumed then that even their ways of "comforting" were opposite.

Although at times he would admit that her worry was annoying, it wouldn't have helped in the past if he made an 8 year old girl cry, even if she had mistaken him for a girl. At times, she had cried because of him, and he felt that he should punch himself right then and there. Back then, she wouldn't have let him even if he tried.

Nothing was like it was before. They are rarely assigned on missions anymore, and he longed for her reassuring voice and even that smile he claimed to dislike. Although he didn't want to admit it, he missed her, and for some odd reason, he needed her.

What did Walker have that he didn't? Was he smarter? Was he stronger? To the conclusion, it all irritated him.

It was as if her world revolved around Walker.

--

Lenalee stood by the door of Kanda's room. She wondered why she hadn't knocked his door yet. She shifted from foot to foot, wondering why all of a sudden her heart had been racing. There was no reason for her to be nervous, it was Kanda after all.

She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and then knocked.

--

He heard the knocks at the door, and ignored them. He didn't want to see anyone, not like this. He took a deep breath, and continued staring at the ceiling.

Another knock was heard, and he directed his stare to the door, only this time glaring. Whoever it was clearly hadn't known him well enough to realize he wasn't exactly the people type; especially when he was peeved.

The knocking continued, and this time, the person barged in. The person he hadn't wanted to see had been a few feet away from him. He looked at her and she hadn't looked all that happy. He assumed that she would have been happy, considering she was with that Moyashi the last time he saw her.

He stood from his laying posture. Why had she been in his presence now of all times? She was the last person that he had wanted to see at the moment. He crossed his arms, and the two found themselves staring at one another.(Kanda, slightly glaring) Lenalee, seeing herself as rude decided to have the first word. "Kanda, are you okay?" 'Of course he isn't okay! Why else would he have stormed off?'

"What, you actually give a damn." He replied, more like a statement rather than a question. 'If she doesn't leave soon…'

"Of course I do!" She walked up to him, a worried face arose, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Get out." He sternly said, pointing to the door as if she hadn't known where it was.

"What's wrong with you?" She refused to leave, something was up with him, and she wanted an answer, now. She placed her hand on top of his in an attempt to get his hand down from pointing to the door.

"Get out." He repeated.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

He had desperately wanted her to leave him alone. Why now of all times had her worried mode gone max? He literally shoved her to the wall, an inch away from his face, both his hands blocking her way out on both sides. "What's wrong with me?" he inched closer to her face, "Why do you give a damn? You shouldn't care." He paused as he examined her face. Was she honestly glaring at him at the moment? Had she finally been angered with him for keeping his business to himself?

Good.

She was about to more than likely scold him for raising his voice, for keeping his own business, for everything. She looked just about ready to explode with frustration in him not telling her everything that bothered him. No way was he going to let her start.

In a hoped attempt to keep her from making his day worse, his lips had met hers, and her eyes widened. He pulled away after a few seconds, and the expression on Lenalee's face had been what he had wanted it to be, surprised. So surprised that she forgot what she was going to say.

He received what was expected, a slap. "What is the matter with you? I come to your room while I'm supposed to be helping my brother with his work, and you yell at me, denying me from your personal life, and then you kiss me?" Her face had been burning at that moment. "And yes Kanda, I do care! Why else would I be here? Sometimes you just…" She stopped. He had just kissed her, her first ever kiss. The reality of what had just happened just hit her.

"And you kissed me…" she placed her fingers on her lips.

"And it meant nothing at all." He walked towards his door, opening it, "Now leave."

And she did, but not without slamming Kanda's door shut. 'So it meant nothing…just a way of shutting me up…' she frowned as she glanced at his door. Her face had still been burning and her heart racing.

--

Kanda glanced at his door, wondering why he had done that to her. It was nothing was what he kept on trying to convince himself. It was just a way of hushing her.

No matter how many times he had repeated that, it narrowed down to him desiring to do so. He mentally slapped himself for telling her that it meant nothing, and maybe that would have been the time to tell her. He finally realized something, and she probably hated him now.

She was more to him than he had originally thought.

**

* * *

**

**A/N-**

Reviews are the stuff. :)

Please forgive me for making Allen the "enemy". Someone has to be it...ha ha. j/k


	18. Tears

111 reviews, and a thank you for the 1 year anniversity of this drabble series, at the A/N. :)

enjoy, as always.(i know this one's VERY short, but it was written on short notice.)

* * *

**Tears**

She stared out the window of her room, not a sound but her tears dropping on the ground at that time had been heard. There was no news of someone so dear to her, especially now when she needed a shoulder and his strange way of comforting had been a cure. Someone who had caused her so much pain had been present at the time. Where was her friend? Where had they taken him?

It was inevitable that they weren't treating him right. Everything had at that point been a disaster. Her world as she knew it had begun to crumble, and she was on the top of that crumbling world, screaming.

Here she was, an invisible chain keeping her in her room; an invisible chain that only existed in her mind. She knew at that point that she had to do something.

She quickly darted out of her room, dashing as if her life depended in it; his life depending on it. As she ran, tears sparkled from her face to the floor. It was her fault that he was being punished, it was her punishment to deal with, not his. If only he hadn't protected her, if only he wasn't there at the wrong place, but in his view the right time.

_If only_.

--

"You dare point your sword at me?" The man yelled at the silent child. The child hadn't made any eye contact at all with the man, he simply ignored everything that he was being told. "Ah, not answering, huh? You answer me when I'm speaking to you!" He formed his hand into a ball, prepared to knock the boy to the ground.

"Stop it!" Lenalee found herself in front of the boy who had saved her before. It was her turn to be the hero.

"You again? I thought that you would have learned your lesson; shut your mouth when no one addresses a conversation to you!" The man yelled once more at mere children. His rage, his anger, it all reflected on his face. He felt disrespected.

One of his men had entered the room; apparently an urgent call from central was at hand.

The Japanese boy watched the two men engage into a conversation, taking this as a cue, "Lenalee, what are you doing? I told you to run!" the boy whispered to her, quickly grabbing her hand and before Leverrier knew it, they were gone.

--

They hid in a secret room only they knew of. It was the place where they could stay, and never exchange a word. They never had to. It was a small place, children of their age were the only ones that could fit in there, not one adult could interfere with the silent sanctuary that the room was.

"What were you thinking?" the boy scolded, as if his own sacrifice wasn't enough for this girl.

Her tears continued once again as she looked the Japanese boy in the eyes. Just the sight of his face was enough; the corners of his mouth had blood on them due to that monster. She quickly averted her eyes from his beating. "I thought…I knew that he was going to do something to you, and you didn't do anything at all!" She vigorously attempted to wipe her never ending tears. "Why did you come when you knew that you were going to be punished?"

He watched her desperately struggle to remove her tears, to vanish them. He didn't know why he had just managed to stand in front of her, against that large man, sword in hand. "I don't know…" he kneeled down to where she had been sitting, and saw her eye to eye. "Stupid girl, stop crying."

"You're bleeding and it's all because of me!" she gripped his shirt, assuring herself that he was there.

He sighed while she continued to cry. He wiped a few of her tears, and she looked up at him. "I'm fine. That's nothing and it's not anyone's fault. That bastard was about to get his neck sliced by Muugen." He managed his tone to be softer, "So stop crying."

Her tears had resided, and she smiled. His rare, slight smile had by then faded and the reality of the situation arose. "What about Leverrier?" she stood, worry and fear crept back into her.

"What about him?" Kanda stood as well, "He'll be gone by tomorrow, I highly doubt that he cares about us at the moment. He's got more important things to deal with."

"So what do we do now?"

"We stay here for the night." He threw her his coat, and took a seat on the floor once again, "And for the record, I'd stop him anytime."

* * *

**A/N-** AW SNAP. A WHOLE YEAR WITH THIS DRABBLE SERIES, AND BABY, IT'S STILL GOIN. THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS, REVIEWERS, EVERYONE! YOU MADE THIS SERIES WHAT IT IS TODAY, AND THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWS THAT I HAVE RECIEVED THIS YEAR KEPT ME WRITING!

111 reviews. :) PERFECT FOR THE FIRST YEAR. lol

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPREACIATED, AND THANK YOU!

_P.S.- Big fan of KanLena? Check out my chapter story - "The Blue Knight". _


	19. Autumn

Seasons are always inspiring.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Autumn**

The winds of autumn had arrived accompanied by warm shades of leaves flowing throw it. The aromas of pumpkin and candle-lit flames flowed through the halls of the Order as Lenalee inhaled them. She sighed as she walked out the door for fresh air, wondering how time has passed. It felt as though summer had just arrived, and here she was, the winds of autumn welcoming her.

The chill breeze had been enough to make her shiver. She griped her sweater, and headed towards a tree that had been filled with ripe apples.

----

Kanda walked down the road filled with leaves crunching as he walked upon them in his boots. Specks of leaves had managed to get tangled in his hair thanks to the winds that carried them. He silently watched the scene in front of him, warm shades of red, orange, and yellow. Not a hint of green minus the few spots of grass that had yet to get covered by the falling leaves.

The weather itself had changed; it was getting a lot cooler. He himself preferred the weather change, never being one to be fond of warm weather. His golem on the other hand hadn't enjoyed it very much, as he found his way into Kanda's coat.

Sighing, he continued his journey to the Order, while watching the leaves of the once clothed trees fall one-by-one, managing to make the trees look naked without their clothes that had kept them from trembling in the autumn winds. And a shiver rushed by him as he witnessed the leaves falling down _one-by-one._

----

Lenalee giggled as the felt the chilly winds with the multicolored leaves flowing along with them brushed across her long locks of hair, tangling in it. She took a seat under the tree; it was yet another refuge for her when she wanted to think, to be alone, and to relax. It wasn't like she had been running away from anything, it was the exact opposite. The reason for her being under the gigantic trees was for the view. From her window the view had been amazing, and now being face to face with the tree, it was remarkable.

"You're losing your leaves slower than all the other trees…" she picked at the prettiest leave that she could find. It was a beautiful shade of red mixed with yellow and orange but mostly red. The ruby red apples that had been reflecting her image had been tempting to pick. She restrained herself, knowing that if she picked one, it would ruin the beauty of the tree and its treasures.

"What are you doing?" She turned as soon as she heard the unmistakable voice that had belonged to none other than Kanda.

She was in surprise to see him ahead of the schedule he had received. "You're here so early!" she quickly stood from her seated posture, smiling.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Why would it be?"

"Well, you said it as if…never mind." He attempted to dismiss a conversation he honestly didn't want to get into. He found himself staring at the apples on the tree.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Lenalee quickly averted her eyes from the apples, and looked at the sky. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. It wasn't like Kanda wanted to start a conversation.

He nodded in return, and picked one. He turned the bright red substance that he had in his hand 360◦, looking at it and back and Lenalee, "Here". She turned to face him once again, only now confused. His hand had extended towards her, offering the ruby red apple.

"Um…thank you. But why are you giving me one?" she held the treasure in her palms, and although she was confused, smiling.

As soon as he saw her smile, he felt his face burn. Quickly turning away from her with arms crossed, he snapped back at her, "It wasn't like you could reach for it anyway, stupid girl." He walked away after saying so, leaving Lenalee alone with the tree.

She watched him walk away from the autumn light, and walk into the Order. She smiled once more as she realized that the apple she had been given was the most beautiful of all, and it was handpicked by Kanda Yuu himself.

* * *

**A/N-** Autumn's really pretty. Not my favorite season, but that's besides the point. ha ha

Reviews are always appreaciated. :)

_**P.S**.- Big fan of KanLena? Check out my chapter story - "The Blue Knight". (Reviews there are always appreaciated as well!lol)_


	20. Beast and Beauty

Enjoy the angst...?

* * *

Beast and Beauty

He glanced towards the night sky, and frowned. It wasn't as if he had wanted to land in this situation, for so long he had this secret-a secret that if anyone knew may feel sorry for him. He wasn't one to take pity, not at all.

Of all people Lenalee Li had been the detective who solved this "case". Why her of all to find out all of a sudden? He would have preferred anyone else, even that rabbit.

"Kanda, answer me!" Lenalee pleaded as her tears became frantic. She had known something had been wrong with him. This whole time, he had been alone. Her friend had been alone, when she could have done something. He should have told her, rather than her following him everywhere. "Please…answer!" She averted her eyes toward the lotus in the glass shaped sand-clock. Three petals had been at the bottom, and although she had assumed the worst, she couldn't help but stare at its beauty.

He continued to stare at the night sky, avoiding her question. He didn't want her to feel burdened with knowing such a secret. She didn't have to know. She could guess until the end of time for all he cared, and although she overheard him, he preferred her to believe that he had gone mad, "It's none of your concern."

She couldn't believe how stubborn he was. Why not answer her question about what he had recently been speaking to the lotus himself? Was this truly his lifeline? Was he truly left alone this whole time? His back had been turned to her, and she couldn't help but hug him from behind, tightly.

And this had come to a surprise to Kanda.

"Kanda…I don't care if you don't want to answer me…" She started, her face buried into his back, he felt her tears on his back sinking in. "I just want you to know that you aren't alone, and that this is my concern! You're my friend Kanda!"

He turned to face her, "No it's not." He glared her down; no way was he going to let her get involved. It was his business, nothing that should even concern her. He would prefer her to hate him before she felt pity upon him.

"I don't understand you…why won't you trust me? You don't have to tell me anything, just let me help!"

"Get out."

----

It had been over two hours since he had last talked to her, his last words being "Get Out". He lay on his bed, and stared at the ceiling, and thought. He thought long about this secret he had been shielding from everyone else. This secret that would make everyone believe he needs help. He just so happened to be perfectly fine. The only reason he had been talking to the lotus was because there were suddenly three petals rather than two.

_'Why the hell do I feel bad? It's none of her business.'_ He lifted himself up, and glanced at his doorknob. Sighing, he walked towards his door, opened it, and went next door.

----

He silently opened Lenalee's door, being careful not to make a noise. She had been asleep, and her tear-stained face reveled that she had managed to cry herself to sleep. It amazed him how she perfected the art of crying herself to sleep without anyone realizing she did so.

It couldn't be helped that he felt drawn in at her beauty as she lay there, breathing in and out like a steady rhythm. He stood at her side and watched her sleep, dazzled by her beauty, and whispered, "Why do you care so much? You're suffering for no reason." He caressed her face; his cold fingers met her warm face.

Her lips had at that point had been tempting, and he whispered, "You tempt me even when you're asleep." He tried putting all temptations aside for they were full of sin. His lust for her had been overwhelming, but her innocence had managed to keep it slightly tamed.

After all, he was a mere beast, and she was an innocent beauty.

He kissed her, and quickly ended it. His heart had been pounding, and he knew he was taking advantage. He backed away, and reminded himself that she would never be his, for he was a mere beast and she was the innocent beauty.

At that point he decided that he would stay on the sidelines, where he belonged. It was better to quit what he had been feeling before he lost control to her. He heard a distant echo in his mind, reminding him, that he was a mere beast, and she was a beauty who would never return what he had felt at that moment to a beast known as he.

* * *

**A/N-** I was actually planning on making a doujin on this maybe?? Sorry about being dead and stuff. ha ha Oh and this kiss he gives her is basically just a peck. Cause Kanda's a gentleman. :)

**Reviews rock. :) btw, thanks for them. I smile each time I read them. And thank you for the pm's you guys send me. I may not reply due to being busy, but they mean a lot to me.**

I actually like the idea of Kanda liking Lenalee, but he's not going to be selfish about it. *shot* Short drabbles ftw. (sorry it's real short, but I had to let you guys know I was alive.) **/ENDREALLYLONG A/N**


	21. The Fan

**A/N-** Holy shizzle. It's been soo long since I've updated! School's been in the way far too long. So, here's an update. Sorry lovelies! I hope you enjoy and thank you all for sticking with this drabble series for these couple of years!

* * *

The Fan

She sighed at the afternoon's heat waves within the air. By God the Order had been so wretchedly hot on this summer day. She silently swore to herself that it must have been the hottest day of the year thus far. Desperate, she found herself rummaging through her brother's office trying to find some sort of paper fan. They were from China after all, and the last one she had brought back from home as a little girl was nowhere in sight. Perhaps misplaced, she hoped.

The fan she had brought back from her native China was no ordinary fan, it was her favorite. As a little girl, she would enjoy a cold drink and wave her fan for a sweet breeze. The texture and the small pink flowers and the beautiful sword painted on the cooling device were a plus to the lovely gentle winds it produced. She scratched her head in an attempt to figure where to look next. Her possession was obviously not in her room, at least not what she recalled. Making a mental note to check her brother's actual room later, the window of the office caught her eyes. And most certainly a question arose to her mind, _Why__ is Kanda outside in this heat?_

Sighing, she flapped her hands towards her face in an attempt for slight refuge against the high temperature. She slowly walked towards her room and slipped her sandals on. The motivation to go outside and give Kanda some water or something cold of that sort was beginning to seem like a mission impossible. Quickly wiping sweat off her forehead, she figured it must have been ten times as worse outside. So, determination was set on her flushed face. She was going to go out into that desert and hand her friend some water before he passed out. It was just something she believed she should do.

As soon as she made it out to the courtyard, it was no surprise Kanda had been slashing away at innocent trees with his katana. He had been blindfolded, most likely due to it being just one of those days he trusted his instinct. Before she knew it, his katana had been pointed towards her, in a fighting stance. Her eyes widened and she wished he wouldn't blindfold himself, looking all dangerous with his sight gone. His muscles had become more defined, she noted as she watched his chest expand and compress with deep breaths. He lowered Muugen's blade to the ground and undid his blindfold. "Why are you out here?" he bluntly asked as he took a quick glance at the cup in her right hand.

"I'm here to give you some water! I don't care how tough you are; you can pass out in this heat! You're sweating all your body's water!" She scolded while placing the cold glass filled with water in his hand.

He mumbled a few words, but he ended up chugging the water. He noted that she wasn't her usual cheerful self. Maybe it was the heat he thought, or possibly something was actually wrong. She appeared somewhat troubled. "Is _he_ here again?" At his question, she lifted her eyes from her blank stare at the ground. She smiled, and mumbled a no. Now he was puzzled. "Then what's the matter?"

"It's nothing, I just misplaced something." She turned towards the Order's doors, and began to walk, stopping once to look back at Kanda, who had already continued his training. She sighed and made her way back to her room, figuring she wasn't going to find her fan anytime soon. It was just simply not an ordinary fan. When she came from China, the fan was blank. It was painted by her and her first friend in the Order. Plopping herself on her bed, she curled up and shut her eyes. It had been a long and sweaty day. Rest was appreciated as soon as she could get over the sticky feeling of the hot and humid day.

The next morning started off warm. She quickly awoke at the sound of birds singing their morning song. Stretching, her eyes widened as she stared at the person watching her. 'K-kanda! What are you doing in here?" she felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment, as she quickly covered them. _'Does this boy ever wear a shirt anymore?' _flowed through her mind.

Her pink tinted cheeks had not gone unnoticed by him. Playing along, he said, "It's a warm day." He trailed off his sentence and pulled out a fan, waving air towards her. To her surprise, it had been the fan she had been looking for. Shocked, she gasped, "My fan! I thought it was lost!"

"It's my fan too." He bluntly said. He handed it to her, and found himself at a peak of a smile, but he resisted. "I didn't know you kept it." She grinned at his statement, "Of course I did! We painted it together on a hot day like yesterday years ago! Why wouldn't I have kept it? It's simply beautiful!" He felt a slight tint of pink rise upon his face at her grin. Quickly finding his posture again, he added, "Quit misplacing your things."

Her grin hadn't faded from his comment. He got up from the foot of her bed and headed towards the door back to his room, but she quickly caught up, and to his surprised, hugged him from behind. "Thank you Kanda!" After that was said, she rushed off back into her room to avoid his freaking out towards a hug, which for him was a rare type of thing. As soon as he heard the door shut to her room, he looked back, and silently said aloud, "The simplest things get her so happy…" He shrugged and walked back towards his room to pack his things. Duty called.

* * *

**A/N-** I will try to update more often! Thank you for reading! All of your review's were sweet! Thank you! And keep on reviewing! 3


	22. Moment

Moment

She couldn't believe what had just happened. The tension she felt, and that adrenaline rush; it was unreal. Her face instantly turned into the shade of a ripe red apple. She couldn't help herself. That soft touch of his lips on her hand-it sent shivers down her spine. It appeared as though to him, it was a quick, simple reaction to what she held in her hand- _Innocence._ She hadn't imagined that his lips would be so soft, and that a man like himself would even contain such a soft touch on her fragile wrist. The way he simply held her hand in such a gentle matter had made her weak. "_Am I falling for Kanda"_ was all that could run through her mind.

She always knew he had a gentle side to him. She recalled moments where he had expressed kindness towards her, from their childhood days in the Order, to the day he saved her from Tyki._ "I think you're a strong woman" _echoed through her mind.

It hadn't been more than 30 seconds, but had felt like an eternity. He had devoured the liquid in her hand, slowly turning his closed eyes to an intense look directed back to her own eyes. She was scared, but not the type of scared where she wanted him to leave. His actions were unanticipated, and she didn't know how to take it. Lenalee was scared, but a good scared if there was such thing.  
Had her brother not been there, she wasn't sure how that moment they shared would have played out. She quickly snapped back to reality as soon as Komui began to have a fit with his belief that Kanda's actions were inappropriate, especially considering it involved his baby sister. Instantly, Kanda's soft aura had lifted, and he too began to bicker with her older brother. She sighed, and watched the two throw insults at one another. "He's still the same Kanda" she said aloud. Both men's attention quickly set on her once her words uttered.

"What?" Kanda asked, his voice filled with confusion. Lenalee quickly realized she had blurted her thoughts aloud, and nervously replied, "N-nothing!" She had felt silly. How a moment they had shared went from intense questioning of her true feelings for this guy, to embarrassingly awkward on her part, she had no clue. "_It was nice while it lasted"_, she groaned.

* * *

I'm back my loves. It's been too long.


End file.
